


Desperate Housewitch

by lawand_disorder



Category: Good Witch (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawand_disorder/pseuds/lawand_disorder
Summary: Cassie/Sam. Drabble. Late one night while Cassie is waiting up for Sam to return from the hospital, she catches re-runs of a TV show and one of the characters bears a striking resemblance to her husband...
Relationships: Cassie Nightingale/Sam Radford
Kudos: 7





	Desperate Housewitch

Desperate Housewitch

Sam was working late at the hospital again. Cassie had decided to wait up for him, but she couldn’t seem to settle at anything. She had recently finished a novel, and none of the other books on her reading pile were currently intriguing her. All of the paperwork for the shop was up to date and all of the guests were catered for. She went down to sit in the cosy living area, curling up in the corner of the couch and switching on the television. She didn’t spend a lot of time watching TV shows, preferring to read, or cook, or enjoy old movies with Sam and Grace. Since Grace and Nick had left for college, she and Sam had started to binge Netflix shows together but there will still many series she hadn’t seen.

For a few minutes Cassie idly flicked through the channels, until one caught her attention. The likeness was uncanny. She leaned forward, closer to the television screen to get a better look. Smiling to herself, she settled back against the couch cushions and let herself get sucked in.

She had been nearly asleep when Sam finally arrived back from the hospital, exhausted after a gruelling surgery.

“Hey,” he greeted her, gently kissing her forehead.

“Oh, hey.” She replied, smiling up at him. Then it came back to her, and her cheeks flushed a little. She pushed it aside, and focused on her husband. “How did it go?”

“It was a long day. We thought we were going to lose the patient a couple of times, but she’s a fighter and she made it through. It’ll be a long road to a full recovery though.” He sighed. “I was so tried after the op that I thought about crashing at the hospital, but I couldn’t wait to get home to you.”

He slumped down next to her on the couch, noticing that the TV was on with the sound turned down and an infomercial playing.

“What were you watching?” He asked casually, just as the infomercial faded at the screen filled with the advert for the Desperate Housewives marathon. “Oh?”

“Believe it or not, I’ve never seen an episode until tonight.”

“Linda watched every episode, she said I looked like one of the characters but I could never see it myself.”

Cassie smiled, it was a testament to the strength of their marriage and their love for each other that she didn’t even flinch whenever Sam’s ex-wife was mentioned in conversation.

“I rarely say this, but I agree with her.”

Sam had closed his eyes, head leaned back against the couch but now he opened them.

“Really?”

“Obviously, you’re better looking.”

“ _Obviously_.” He barely stifled a yawn. Cassie squeezed his hand.

“Come on, let’s get you up to bed.”

“That’s the best offer I’ve had all day,” He let her lead him up to their bedroom. “And, you know what, I’m not feeling so tired anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just would not leave me alone - it didn't turn out the way I was expecting but hopefully I've exorcised the plot bunny now! And I mean, Mike Delfino..am I right? ;)


End file.
